


Dressing Up

by trashbagadventures



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagadventures/pseuds/trashbagadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he considers it – like, really, actually considers it – he’s watching Billy Elliot with Brian and Billy’s friend whatshisname answers the door in a dress and lipstick, and when Billy asks him what the hell he’s doing, his friend says, “Just dressing up.”<br/>---<br/>long story short, arin tries to figure himself out. theres makeup involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is, like, hilariously short, but i cant figure out if i wanna do anything with it or not so maybe let me know if you like it, and ill update? maybe?  
> also, this hasn't been edited.

            The first time he considers it – like, really, actually considers it – he’s watching _Billy Elliot_ with Brian and Billy’s friend whatshisname answers the door in a dress and lipstick, and when Billy asks him what the hell he’s doing, his friend says, “Just dressing up.”

            There’s something about the way he says it, like it’s not a big deal. It’s just dressing up. Like a costume. So, when Brian leaves after the movie’s over, Arin waits maybe ten seconds after he’s out the door before sprinting up the stairs and to the bathroom before he can talk himself out of it. On his way down the hall, he checks to make sure his parents are still asleep. They are, and he almost wishes they weren’t. It’s like getting the go-ahead and for a second, it feels bigger than it actually is.

_It’s just dressing up_ , he thinks. _Like in a costume_.

            With the bathroom door safely shut, he starts rooting through the drawers beneath the sink for his mom’s lipstick. He knows it’s a super cliché move, but he heard from Suzy that you aren’t supposed to share eye makeup, and he’s probably too pale for his mom’s foundation, and god, it’s all kind of a bit much, isn’t it? Can we open a window in here? It’s a little fucking overwhelming.

_It’s fine_ , he thinks. _Just dressing up_.

            Anyway, you gotta start somewhere, right?

            The first shade he finds is a nude and it’s not his color _at all_ but he puts it on anyway, and he feels kind of ridiculous looking in the mirror because it looks like someone did bad stage makeup, but he likes the texture and the way it shapes his lips, and he thinks that maybe if it were red or even just a darker shade, he might look pretty good.

            He makes eye contact with himself in the mirror and wipes it off within the minute.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sometimes he does makeup runs for Suzy.

            The local drugstore is about halfway between their houses. It’s pretty convenient, since he can stock up on gross chips and energy drinks on his way to her house, and sometimes she calls him while he’s walking and tells him to pick up that cheap mascara she likes or a new set of those little eye shadow brushes while he’s there. The usual clerk sees him in there buying makeup so often that when he goes up to the counter with the first eyeliner pencil he saw and the cheapest red lipstick he could find, they don’t even bat an eye. He shoves them in the front pocket of his backpack and heads for Suzy’s.

            When he gets home that night he heads straight for the bathroom. He’s pretty sure his parents are still at work, but he runs the shower anyway, just to have an excuse for being in the bathroom so long.

            It turns out that taking a blunt pencil and drawing on the edge of your eyelids is _fucking hard_ , even for an artist, and he’s in shock, honestly, because he _knows_ Suzy’s like, crazy talented with the stuff, but he can’t imagine anyone making something this _fucking_ hard look so damn easy.

            His eyelids and the surrounding area are growing red by the end of it, since he kept fucking it up and didn’t know better than to just rub angrily away with a washcloth, but his eyes are basically even and he’s pretty much got this lipstick thing down, and shucks if he don’t look cute like this.

            He strikes a pose in the mirror. He laughs. He keeps going, poses more and more ridiculous, laughing harder and harder, until he hears the front door start to open and he scrambles to shove the makeup in his backpack and wash the shit off his face.


End file.
